brotherly love, and belgiun waffles
by Watermelon-Plague
Summary: you get no summary...  1.  because your not worthy...   2.  cuz im a lazy mofo...    kaythxbai3


" DRINKS ALL AROUND...!"  
Nora yelled holding her beer can up high abover her head, her voice echoing through the bar. The men at her sides screamed in approval, holding their beers up as well. Just a few minutes after midnight, beer cans turned to bottles, and then eventually shots. Alex was supposed to have met Nora at the park two hours ago...she was REALLy late and so he began to worry. Well, knowing his sister, she'd be at a bar close by. As soon as he round the alleyway corner, bright green neon lights illuminated the dark cobblestone road, the shouts of men flowing out to Alex.  
He stared with an emotionless face.

" yup...that'd be it..." he grumbled in a rather monotoned voice. He proceeded to the bar, rubbing his temples in an annoyed mannor. He pushed the bar door open only to see Nora laid accross the bar in her bra and underware, giggling insanely as the guys at the bar took jell-o shots from her chest and stomache.  
Alex walked over, a twitch in his brow.

-AHEM-

he cleared his throat in an attempt to get the attention of the drunken perverts.  
the three guys looked up at him, they were obviously wasted. And now that he knew their faces, he could pumal them later. Spain, France, and Prussia~

Nora sat up, she didn't look all that drunk, she gave a cheeky smile and trhew her arms around her brothers blushed at the feel of his little sisters breasts pressed to him. he always got nervous around her. " u-uh...n-nora? " he managed, though not as casually as he had hoped.  
" how many beers have you had...?" he asked, he really wasn't that worried about it, she could hold her alcohol rather well~ "56!" she yelled. she didn't look the least bit drunk. then why was hse half naked?  
" then where are your clothes...?"

" ummmm~", she thought, tapping her index finger to her chin, " i can't remember where i left them, oh well!" she grinned from ear to ear.

Alex let out an exasperated sigh and took off his leather jacket, placing it over his sisters picked he up bridal style, gave one last glare at the drunken trio-  
who would be dealt with later. and walked out of the bar.  
" you know im not hammered drunk, i can walk..." she said snuggling into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent: weed and beer.

" yeah, but i know that's not what you want, so i'll just carry you home." he answered.

" you know me rather well..." she trailed off and fell asleep.

considering she didn't live that far from the bar, it didn't take long before he arrived at her home. He knew she always left the front door unlocked...no matter how many times he told her not to~ so he walked right in, closing the door with his foot. He walked down the dimly light hallway, gently kicking open her door, trying his very best not to wake his sister.  
he walked over to her favorite side of the bed, placing her carefully on it, pulling the blankets over her small as she mumbled his name...a-and some other things~ in her sleep.

Nora woke to see alex fast asleep next to her. She gently nudged him with her leg.  
he hesitantly opened his eyes and grinned. The feeling of waking up and seeing her smiling face was wonderful, all that he had ever wished for. but it was like nothing he could imagine...  
She reached up, brushing his cheek lightly, sending shivers all through him.  
he put his hand on hers, holding it there, the warmth of her so close to him. He smiled even wider, when she leaned in to kiss him.

" you could have slept in the guest room, you know~ " she whispered.

" yeah, but i know that's not what you wanted" he answered as he leaned in again, kissing her gently.  
" you know me rather well..." she breathed, pulling herself closer to him.

A knock rang through nora's room.

" BELGIUM!" a small girl yelled from the other side of the door.

nora sighed...it was just luxembourg. " WHAT LUXIE?" she yelled back to the door, in an agrivated tone.  
luxie never bothered nora, NEVER...why did she have to pick this very moment to do so?

" i-is this a bad time to ask for waffles with chocolate syrup...?" the little nation studdered,  
she must have realised her sistes tone.

" go away luxie, im busy~" nora yelled back in response, leaning back into alex.

the creak of nora's door signaled their younger sibling was trying to be sneaky. both alex and nora looked over to luxembourg, who wore an expression of pure amuzment.

" OH, YEAH! YOU'RE REEAALL~ BUSY!", she yelled,"REAL BUSY GETTING BUSY, WITH ALEX!"  
she finished, pointing a finger immaturly at them, still crouched behind the door.  
nora picked up a srtay pillow, throwing it at her younger sister, luxembourg closed the door before the pillow could hit her.

Alex chuckled at his two younger sisters immaturity, then pulled nore closer, once again.  
hopefully there'd be no more interruptions.  
he trailed kisses down her neck, then back up to the hollow of her temple.

nora, wanting to be in charge, rolled over him, straddling him, holding his arms above his head, leaning down to his ear to whisper, "i'll make YOU waffles in the mornings~"

she leaned back up, looking down at him, wearing her cat-like smile.

And for the next hour, luxembourg sat in the far corner of her room, her hands clasped tightly around her ears, trying to drown out the loud banging and yells coming from the room next to hers.

" this is sooo~ not worth waffles and chocolate in the mornings..." she said grumpily, pressing her hands harder to her ears, squinting her eyes shut. 


End file.
